Darren, lost soul
by NickyDrew
Summary: This chick got me into men with wings :-D
1. Default Chapter

The sky was a dull gray, a little too bright for the time of night, midnight. The wind whipped around, relentlessly pushing the trees sideways. Lightning flashed, whipping the darkness back. The young blonde laid on the bright green grass on top of a hill. She was about 5' 9" voluptuous in build with below the shoulder hair with reddish streaks. She sighed and opened her bluish green eyes. "Smells like a storm." The girl raised herself up, groaning loudly. "Oh man I'm so freakin old." She sighed and began to walk off.

The sky thundered, growled, then let go, pouring down hard. "Oh fudruckers... DANGIT NOW I'M HUNGRY!" She sighed and carefully tiptoed down the steep hill. Her clothes clung to her, and her hair curled gently around her face, soaked from the downpour. A dark shadow caught her eye. It had huge wings and a long body like a human's. Unfortunately she didn't see where she was going. Her foot slid and her head smacked agenst the wet grass. She rolled down the hill, her temple landing on a round rock. She grunted and everything went black.

Patricia opened her eyes and rolled to her side, groaning loudly. Her head pounded hard. She reached her hand to her temple to rub it slightly and noticed it was covered by a gauze pad. She sat up, wincing, and walked out of her room, down the hall, to the bathroom, and grabbed a bottle of advil. After she had downed 6 pills, she walked out slowly, and stepped downstairs. The storm was still raging and her family was gone for a week. She looked around and noticed the door was no longer locked. The power was knocked out but she could make out a shadow sitting on the couch. The head moved, seemingly to face her.

"Ahh, you're awake. You wern't hurt too much so I bandaged you and took you home. I hope you don't mind. Anyways I'm gonna go. See ya." With that, he dashed out the door, before she could open her mouth to comment. Pat shrugged, locked the door, then climbed upstairs and went back to bed. She slid under the covers and rested her head, which was barely lighting up. She sighed softly and drifted to sleep.

The sun shinned brightly, beating down on the sleeping Pat. She moaned and yelled. "SHUT UP!" She got up slowly, walked to her closet, and put on jeans, socks and shoes, and a hard rock tank top. She looked up at her forehead. "Heh, almost forgot." She dashed to the bathroom and changed the gauze pad. "Aaaaaallrighty now I'm ready." She grinned brightly, then winced from the headache. The car horn beeped loudly and Pat went racing down the stairs. She practically flew out the door and down the sidewalk to the white BMW. A slightly shorter and slightly more heavyset brunette sat in the driver's seat. She smiled as Pat got in. "Hey Kathryn, you got "Hero" playin?" The one known as Kathryn grinned, then pressed seek to start the song over again. She and her friend both belted out the words as they drove off.

The girls finished their shopping break and drove back down the street to their bible study. the time was now 7:30 and they took their favorite seat next to their friend Danielle. "Hey Dani, how was work and where's Aaron?" Pat asked.

"Oh he went back to Ohio. He's not coming back till next Monday. Man work was annoying today. I was putting up the books and some old guy hit on me again. It's so annoying, I can't tell him to back off because we're supposed to be nice." The girl known as Dani, was slightly older, skinnier, taller, and prettier than her friends (though she never admitted the prettier part.) The leader of the bible study cleared his throat and everyone got quiet.

About half way through the lesson, a young man walked into the basement. He was 5' 11.3" with slight muscular build, dark hair that fell over his eyes every once in a while, and light blue eyes. He smiled dashingly, making pat blush and turn to Kathryn "He's cute." Kat grinned.

"Yeah he is." Patricia turned back to the guy and noticed dimples and felt a twinge of familiarity. He took a seat on the floor and the girls' attention was back on the leader for the rest of bible study.

The basement was once again alive with the chattering of 30 individuals. Dani got up to get herself a soda as Pat and Kat shouted their pleads, drink orders, and thanks. Pat kept eyeing the stranger. Kathryn looked at her questionably. Pat looked back with a weird expression on her face. "I swear I know that guy. No clue where from though." The man seemed to look straight at her, she blushed and turned to face Dani, grabbing her soda. Pat looked at her watch.

"Hey Kat, we need to get going so Janet can be home on time." Kathryn nodded and the three girls slid off the couch and started outside.

"Janet! Time to go or we're leaving you!!" Kat called over her shoulder. The familiar squeak of Janet rang through the basement as the three girls walked up the stairs. Pat walked down the hall as Kathryn stopped in the bathroom and Dani talked to one of the Bible Study guys. She pulled on her dark blue shoes and heard a throat clear. She glanced up and pulled her hair behind her ear nervously at the sight. Standing over her was the new guy.

"Hey Patricia." he spoke in a deep voice, making Pat's eyes widen. "Ahhh so you DO remember me." He flashed that devilish grin again. Patricia smiled, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember you. All I saw was a dark profile and heard your voice. 'Twas kinda dark in there ya know." He grinned.

"Yeah, got a point?" She laughed brightly.

"Ok, smooth talker, what's your name? and why were you in my house?" The guy grinned.

"Is that any way to talk to the guy who fixed you up?" He pointed to her temple. "My name's Darren, and I saw you fall, decided to search for your keys in your purse and carry you in your house. I noticed you needed a little medical attention, so I gave it. Anyways, your ride's ready so I'll see you later." He winked at her and walked off, leaving Pat to stare at him. Kathryn looked down at her with an all knowing smirk on her face.

"Are you ready?" Pat nodded, still a little shocked.


	2. ummm ch 2?

The night was colder than the normality for the early fall season. Patricia wandered down her familiar road, wrapping her arms around her chest complaining under her breath about the usual things a woman of her age and "size" would complain of. "You know, if you talk to yourself, people look at you as insane." A deep voice commented behind her. Pat turned around slowly.

"Well, well, well, hello Darren. Thanks for noticing, I AM insane." She stated, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. He chuckled as he pulled some of his black hair behind his right ear. To her astonishment, he slid off his black leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. She slid her arms through the intended holes, blinking at him. His amused grin spread across his soft lips. "Thought you could use some more warmth." She blushed quietly. "I'll take that as a thanks." He winked at her, making her blush more. She hid her face and he reached his index under her chin, raising her eyes to his. Pretending to raise an eyebrow, she cleared her throat.

"You lookin for something Darren?" He smiled, very comfortable with his power over her.

"Well I was hoping I could ask you for a room. My trusty Tieranna.." He pointed towards his bike. "Has left me for the night, seems she's upset about something and decided to cut out." She chuckled at his referring to his bike like a wife but chose to not comment.

"Meh, you already know who all's home, I would love company. Sure why not." He grinned madly at her and walked with her back the other direction.

Darren sat in the basement of pat's house, flipping channels on the TV, looking for something good. "HEY PAT!!! THERE ANYTHING GOOD ON AT THIS TIME?!?" Patricia, who was upstairs listening to her music rather loudly, singing along, looked at her watch.

"OO YEAH! PUT IT ON CHANNEL 90, I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC!" She turned her music off and hopped over the stool, then quickly headed downstairs. She didn't notice the plastic bag on the second landing and slid, landing on her backside, groaning loudly. Darren, hearing the loud crash, hurried to her. She started laughing hysterically. He chuckled and pulled the group of hair that was in front of her eyes, behind her ear, muttering softly.

"Klutz." She grinned and tried to get up, wincing lightly. He scooped her in his arms and carried her to the couch. Pat was blushing madly, but Darren had her back to him so he couldn't tell. He gently put her down on the couch and they watched InuYasha together. By the end of the program, she was, unnoticeably, leaning agenst his chest, his arms around her.

It was 2:30 in the morning before the TV finally went off. By 2, Patricia was quietly sleeping in Darren's arms. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "If only you knew what a gift you are to me." He whispered softly. He took his right arm and slid it under her knees and slowly lifted her up, careful not to awaken her. He stepped lightly, chuckling at the plastic bag, now at the foot of the stairs, and began his ascent. Her room was dark, lit only by her alarm clock. He stood on her bed, stooping slightly so his head didn't hit the glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling, and kicked her covers back, then he climbed down and laid her in her bed, covering her slowly. "You look so peaceful when you sleep. Like God let his prized angel live on earth after her incessant begging." He chuckled softly. "Yeah that defiantly sounds like you." His warm lips brushed across hers then he moved a hair out of her face and whispered. "Goodnight sweet angel of mine." Then he walked out, closing the door softly behind him and turned to the big bed room.

Patricia closed her eyes agenst the horror before her. The sky was covered with a trail of smoke. The ground in front of her was charred black. Where her house once stood, was a pile of burnt beams. An ambulance was parked in her mom's camery's usual spot. Two more were around it, blocking one side of the road. The fireman was shaking his head. Tears were leaking out of the bottom of her eyelids. She started choking and everything went black...

Patricia sat up, shivering, her pj's covered in sweat. Her eyes stared wide and were darting around her room. Everything was in place, nothing was black except the shadows. Tree branches were scratching at her window, a sign of the hard wind blowing outside. Pat raised her knees, wrapped her arms around them, and let her head fall on her arms as she sobbed long and hard. She gasped, coughing on her tears, too loud to hear the door behind her. Strong arms wrapped around the middle of her back and her knees. A hard body pressed agenst her back, pulling her agenst it.

"Sshhhh..." A deep voice comforted her. Arms rocked her back and forth till she unclasped herself from a ball and turned herself sideways. She rested a wet cheek agenst a clothed chest, her damp hair clung to her neck and forehead. The arms held her close, rubbing her back. She calmed slowly and looked up ad a dark face, trembling hard. Darren's mouth curved in a smile she had never seen him use. He pulled her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again. Attempting to smile, she hoarsely whispered.

"Thanks."

"You wanna stay with me the rest of the night? I promise I won't try anything." He said, first in a serious voice, then a little more jokingly. She nodded, her thoughts still a little clouded to even think of any possibilities. He scooped her up and carried her to the room her parents usually shared. He never asked her what happened, she didn't want to say. It almost seemed as if he knew what she saw. She refused to watch as they moved to her parents room. She feared the tears would come again and she hated crying. He sat down with her still in his arms, then let go. He scooted down so he was laying and she did the same, then rested her arm across his chest and rested her head agenst the right side of his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and stayed awake till she had stopped trembling and was fast asleep.


	3. exposed

The sky was still dark when Pat awoke. The thunder rattles the windows and the lightning chased the shadows away for just a blink of the eye. She looked around, slightly surprised that she slept so well. Darren's arms were still around her, holding her fast in place, like she even wanted to leave his side. She turned towards him and ran her finger across his forehead, brushing a group of hair out of his face. She vividly remembered what happened after the nightmare. A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed hard, trying to ignore the image in her mind. The warmth radiated off of Darren's sleeping body. Pat smiled, blushing slightly, and snuggled in with him. She felt his muscles tighten and his cheeks pulled up in the sly grin. He kept his eyes closed but kissed her forehead (mostly got a mouthful of hair) and whispered incoherently. She smiled gently and ran a few fingers down his neck. The skin below her fingers was hot to the touch and she felt him jump a little. "Those are some frosty hands, woman." He whispered in her ear, making small waves of desire run down her back.

"It's 2 in the afternoon." She informed him, refusing to let the light from the lightning, into her eyes. He groaned in response, then pulled himself up slowly.

"Imma go make brefunch." He managed to mumble.

"Nice word." She laughed at him brightly.

"Tanks." He smirked. "Just go take your shower then come eat, I got dibs on the heated water next." He mumbled, slightly more awake than before. She smiled at his back as he made his way to the hall and disappeared down the stairs.

The water rushed out of the shower head onto an empty tub making the clang echo throughout the bathroom. Patricia sat on the top of the toilet, with her eyes closed. She rolled her neck slowly, then eased up and climbed behind the curtain, into the porcelain tub. The water poured over her body creating tiny rivers, and slowly easing her muscles. She stood there for a good 20 minuets, rubbing her neck, back, and shoulders as well as she could. After a heavy sigh she arched her back slightly, soaking her hair. She reached forward and grabbed the strawberry shampoo and lathered up her hair.

Two quick rinses later, she pulled out another bottle, this time it was body wash. She pushed the one part of the top down and took her fill of the flower and spice scent inside. She grabbed the purple poofy thingie and poured the blue body wash and lathered it up. Her hand slid down her back, legs, and front, making sure to soak it all up. Sure she was hungry, but food could come later. She sighed heavily and rinsed herself off, then turned to the faucet and turned the water off. Yawning, she reached out and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her head, then grabbed another to dry herself off with. The air outside the bathroom was a bit nippy, or so her nose decided. She shivered but braved it and snuck to her room.

Darren looked up from a Styrofoam carton, and smiled. "Man you gotta be the hottest wet rat I've ever seen." Pat playfully hit him upside the head.

"Oh hush you... parson who sucks at cooking." She motioned at the "Panda Express" bags on the table, laughing quietly.

"Hey, be nice to me if you want your mandarin chicken." She narrowed her eyes and growled at him, then laughed.

"Lover you Darren." Then she blew a fake kiss, grabbing the bag out of his hands. "Your shower's waiting." He grinned madly.

"No peeking, Patricia." He laughed and dodged an empty coke bottle she threw at him. She then turned to her lunch and ate happily.

Pat had just thrown away the empty bowl of her lunch when the lightning blew out the power. She jumped then calmed herself as much as possible and slowly reached around, catching the wall. Her hands and feet guided her safely up the stairs and to the bathroom, only letting her trip twice. She knocked on the still closed door, calling out the man's name. No answer replied so she turned the knob. Thunk "OW!"

"Duuuude I'm sooo sorry." She replied, cracking up.

"That was so not cool."

"Darren it's not like I can see."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He sighed. Pat heard the slide of cloth. She reached her hand out and felt him grasp it. "You're shaking, what's wrong?" He pulled her slowly into his lap. She sighed heavily.

"I don't like it when it's pitch black." He laughed gently and she slapped him.

"Owwww dang woman you got some sting to those hands."

"Oh shut up you dork." She laughed back at him. Just then, the miracle of General Electric kicked in and the lights fizzed on.

Patricia stepped back, running into the wooden toilet paper storage compartment, causing it to clatter to the floor. Her eyes were wide and a hand covered her mouth. She stood there frozen, her heel scrapped by the turned over compartment and her side agenst the wall. Darren looked to the floor, his face covered by his black hair. His arms were locked, his hands gripping the toilet hard. They stood there, in complete silence, for what seemed like an eternity. Darren finally walked to the door, yanked it open, and disappeared. Pat sank to the floor in complete shock. In her mind was the image she just saw, burned like a searing scar. The man was sitting on the lid of the toilet. His dark blue track pants barely defining his muscular legs. His torso and chest were glistening from his shower, his black hair fell over sky blue eyes, which were widened. There, reaching behind his moist shoulders......... were black wings. They reached a foot above his head, softly curved to the side of his arms, and the bottom tips kissed the floor. Pat shook her head wildly, trying to convince herself she was hallucinating.

Darren kneeled beside his fallen bike, the rain pouring over his long sleeve shirt. He mumbled curses and pulled out the short poncho from under the seat. "Come on Tieranna, we gotta get out of here before Pat gets up. She's seen me and reacted badly. Come on baby work for me." He had thought about getting his leather jacket from the girl earlier but he couldn't find it. Rather than face her, he decided to just forget about it. "Damnit WORK!"

"I don't think she wants to listen." A hoarse voice stated behind him, causing him to jump and his bike to fall back to its kick stand. Darren glanced to the side and saw Pat standing there out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry, I'm getting out of your way."

"Do whatever you want, but I don't think 'your baby' wants to move."

"I'm not doing this for me." His words hit Pat like a slap.

"Th.... then... why..?"

"I'm doing it for you. You don't want a freak like me livin with you." She tried not to cry, after all, it would just lower her to the weak status she always hated. Her efforts were fruitless. The lump in her throat was back, but for a different reason. She fell to her knees and threw her arms around his back, crying hard agenst his back. His muscles stiffened and, after a few minuets, he turned and pulled her to him, clutching her tightly. A half hour later, he was carrying her back into the house.

The two sat on the couch in the living room, sipping the hot cocoa Darren mixed. The strong scent of french vanilla filled the whole house. Pat closed her eyes, and gulped down half of the cooled liquid then turned to him. "So you were the dark shape I saw flying above me that made me fall?"

"Yeah. So you see why I had to patch you up. It was all my fault." Pat laughed at him. "What? It WAS my fault."

"...And the rain's, and the lightning's, not to mention the friendly rock." She sipped her cup, still smiling. Darren chuckled.

"Yeah I suppose they have to take the blame too."

"Alrighty, so why did you stay with me when you could have taken your bike and flown home?"

"Tieranna doesn't like flying."

"Ohh come on, she's not a living being so you can't use that excuse."

"Alright, you really want to know?" Pat nodded her head. "Well, I knew you were alone and... well..."

"Oh out with it."

"You like torturing me doncha?" He looked shocked. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M GONNA SAY!!!! EVIL!!!!" Pat laughed so hard she spewed her hot cocoa back into her cup. She dabbed at her tears.

"Oh just say it, you'll feel better."

"Wench" he muttered under his breath, blushing madly. "OK I LIKE YOU! HAPPY?!?!?!?" Pat laughed more and nodded her head.

"ABSOTIVALUTELY!!" She answered, grinning smugly. "Ain't I evil?" She stuck her tongue out at him again and he pretended to bite her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I bite back." She stated. He looked into her eyes and grinned.

"Promise o' evil one?" They both cracked up as Pat nodded. He moved in and bit her shoulder, she grinned and bit his neck, then winked. They laughed again and Darren reached for the box of tissues, then dabbed at her eyes, and his.

Pat collapsed and let her head fall into his lap. He took a deep breath and stroked her hair. "I'm glad you accepted me." She opened her greenish eyes and looked into his, feeling a twinge of randomosity. She reached her hand and gently brushed his hair out of his face. Her finger traced the side of his face, along his cheek bone, across his lips then along his jaw.

"I'm glad you stayed." She smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. A small shiver ran up her spine and a light fear took her. She got up and walked to the front door, then peered out. "Still pouring." Muttering, more to herself than him, she turned, only to bump into him. His eyes locked onto hers. The lids started to close as his hand held the side of her face. She braced herself only to hear the word "no" escape his lips. Slowly she opened her eyes. He looked at her with need but slightly tense. Just as she started to move away, his mouth overtook hers, softly at first, then more demanding. Her arms slid around his neck as his hands moved to the small of her back, pulling and holding her tightly agenst him. They kissed till she was drained, and collapsed agenst him, breathing heavier than before. He held onto her as if scared to let go. The storm seemed louder than before and the thunder shook the house again. The power shut off once more, but they didn't seem to notice. All they could feel was their breathing, hard and rhythmic.


	4. night out

Patricia awoke to find herself laying in the bed, Darren's arms lightly draped across her. She smiled and tickled the dark hair below his navel. His body groaned as he rolled onto his back, laughing. "Of all the ways you could have woken me up, you chose tickling me. You cheater." She chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him. He slid his fingers across her cheek and held her jaw, then kissed her gently. She kissed him back the stretched, using the excuse to mess up his hair. Her nose wrinkled at him and she swung her legs across his, slipped out of bed and walked into her room to get dressed.

Darren drummed his knuckles on Pat's bedroom door. "You decent in there?" She smiled and drummed back... he returned and so did she. His patience finally gave way. "IF YOU'RE NOT I'M COMMIN IN ANYWAY!!!" He pushed open the door to see her grinning at him.

"I'm bored." she exclaimed.. He sighed and picked her up, twirling her around. Being the dork she is, Pat laughed hysterically. He then set her down and sniffed the air.

"We gotta go." She looked up at him, very confuzzled. He picked her up again and ran out of her house. They climbed aboard Tieranna and Darren raced off. The wind was cold, showing that winter was coming up. Pat pulled her jacket tight around her as she held onto Darren's waist. The sun was peeking behind the clouds and randomly showed in a game of hide-and-seek. Pat sighed softly then sensed the heightened sense of fear. Darren glanced back, feeling the hands around his waist stiffen, and the body behind his tremble. He sped faster, hoping she couldn't feel what he could.

The traffic seemed to part just for them. They sped faster till they reached the outskirts of town. Darren came to a slow halt in front of a huge house, white with blue trim, about 3 stories up. He slid off Tieranna and held out his hand to assist the girl. She took his hand with a forced smile. He ushered her in. "What's wrong?" She blinked at him

"I dunno... I just feel funny." He glanced around, worried.

"Come on, let's hang in the basement... we can watch LOTR." She grinned madly.

"SWEET!!!" The MAN watched as her golden hair flashed down the stairs. He sighed, glanced outside worriedly, then followed after her. Pat was going on about the spider and how she wanted to watch that part with a guy... Darren chuckled lightly.

"Talkin to yourself again?" She flashed one of her grins as he slid down on the sofa.

"Yeah, you jealous?"

"Yup, I want your mind to talk to me." She laughed and slid next to him, pulling his arms around her.

"Shush you." He put a finger over his mouth. She kissed it and smiled. "Just till the movie's done."

"Heh, come 'ere you." The strong arms that were wrapped around her, pulled her to him as he kissed her passionately. She grinned, kissed him back, and smiled.

"Now movie watch you." His laugh rang once again as they turned to watch.

Darren stroked the blonde hair in the shadows. Night had quickly fallen and Pat was sound asleep. His fingers slid through her golden locks, The blue eyes carefully searched the area around them, making sure it was still safe. The young girl began to stir, catching Darren's attention. "Hey kiddo, finally awake?" She smiled, closed her eyes , and stretched, groaning for an answer. "Haha ok I'll take that as a no." A chuckle escaped her lips as she raised up slowly. Involuntarily, he shivered. "Hey, lay back down, you were making my lap warm." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What time is it?"

"8 You hungry?" As if answering his question, her stomach growled LOUDLY.

"Hahahahaha I'll take that as a yes." A soft smile played at her lips as she nodded slowly. "Alrighty, I'll be back." She stretched again and called softly.

"Hurry." Then she laid back down. Before long he came back.

"Patricia, get up." She moaned in reply. "Food." Immediately, she shot up.

"Where?!?" He laughed and held out the peanut butter sandwiches. "Wow, what an expert cook you are." Chuckling, he gently shook his head and smiled.

"Sarcasm?!? This early in the morning?!?!?"

"Meanie" She mumbled before stuffing her face.

Patricia woke up in a cold sweat. She turned to the right of her and looked at Darren's dark hair. Her shaking hand drew his hair back from his face. As if sensing something, his eyes opened slowly.

"Pat, is something wrong?" She smiled gently.

"Nothing..." He raised up, the covers falling off his bare chest. Pat blushed slightly.

"Ok now I KNOW something's up. Spill it." She sighed exasperatingly.

"The dream." His eyes widened and he nodded, quickly pulling her close.

"Your parents back?"

"Yeah..." His fingers ran along her cheek then held her chin up.

"It'll be fine." He brushed his lips agenst her brow. "I promise." She smiled and nodded, letting him pull her down with him. Their arms wrapped around each other and soon they were back asleep.

The sun broke through the clouds shining a deep crimson. Patricia shivered slightly the opened her eyes to find Darren gone. She panicked for a second then smelled the bacon. Throwing the indigo sheets to the side, she climbed out fast and got dressed. She thundered down the stairs and saw Darren's face. "And here comes the maiden, as light as a feather." He teased. She grabbed a pillow from the sofa and hit him upside the head with it.

"Meanie"

"You seem to be calling me that a lot."

"Cuz it's true."

"OH then I guess you don't want breakfast."

"NOOOOOOOO SOWWIEEEEEE!!!" He laughed and piled the bacon onto her plate.

"There, now be nice to me." She grinned madly.

"DANKE!!!" He laughed hysterically then joined her at the kitchen table.

"I'm guessing it's good." She nodded her head enthusiastically and he laughed at her.

Pat was seated on the dark blue couch, waiting for Darren to come down the stairs. He had gone to take a shower after breakfast... correctly, after she pleaded with him to take her back home. He had used silly excuses like "I'm not awake enough" and "what you don't like being with me?" She just rolled her eyes. Something was up, it was her plan to figure out what. After five minuets of waiting, he strode downstairs, obviously in no hurry.

"Dude, move your tuckuss."

"You suure you wanna do this?"

"Yup." He sighed heavily.

"Fine." They grabbed the coats and helmets and headed to Tieranna, then hopped on and sped off. Pat sighed at the silent, moody Darren, wondering what was wrong. It wasn't till she saw the black smoke, coiling lazily in the sky, that she understood.


End file.
